


love but it's dine and dash and messy.

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marathon Sex, Poorly Negotiated Consent, Rebound Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, no happy ending, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Keith has always been reckless with his decisions, so when Shiro ends up married to Curtis, it's no surprise that he turns to someone else in heartbroken desperation. It's also no surprise when the person he turns to is Matt.





	love but it's dine and dash and messy.

**Author's Note:**

> xposted from twitter.

Keith has always been reckless with his decisions, so when Shiro ends up married to Curtis, it's no surprise that he turns to someone else in heartbroken desperation. It's also no surprise when the person he turns to is Matt.

They were never as close as Shiro and Keith, but a certain friendship and trust was required between the two of them, given that Matt was Shiro's best friend and roommate. So, they know each other, and Keith watches Shiro marry another man, and then he accosts Matt during the reception and rides him in the mens room. They're both a little drunk, clumsy and reckless, and Matt goes home that night covered in bite marks and hickies.

They ignore each other for a month after that, and then one night Keith calls Matt up and asks if he wants to come over for pizza. He looks like he's been crying, and also like he needs someone to brush his hair, so Matt says yes, and within the hour, he's at Keith's door.

Keith pulls him in by his shirt collar, in tears. He crashes their mouths together, and Matt moans into it for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Woah, hey. What's wrong?"

"I burned the fucking pizza." He tries to pull Matt back in.

"So, we'll order delivery."

"Matt, shut up and fuck me."

Matt knows that he should say no, or at least slow things down until Keith isn't crying anymore, bt he's being dragged inside, & Keith is on his knees, clawing at Matt's pants, and he moans, leaning back against the door as Keith suck down his dick.

The blowjob is sloppy and desperate, and Keith clings to him with claws and desperate moans until Matt grabs his hair and yanks him off.

"Not gonna be able to fuck you if you make me come, kitten," he pants. Keith hisses at him irritably, but he stops complaining when Matt picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder like he weighs nothing.

He finds his way to the bedroom and tosses Keith down. He pulls off his shirt, kicks off his pants, and Keith strips, too, breathing growing heavy as he wipes at his eyes and drinks in the sight of Matt's naked body.

"Fuck me," he repeats and Matt groans. He grabs Keith's thighs, pulling him to the edge of the bed, and then he's on his knees, buried between Keith's twitching legs.

"You taste so good, baby," he moans when he pulls back to lick at his dick before leaving a sucking kiss to his pussy. He looks up, giving Keith a wicked grin. "Y'know... I hear Galra have really incredible stamina."

Keith's gurgle is the only answer he needs before he dives back in, sucking his dick, licking into his pussy, slipping fingers in to abuse his g-spot, delighting in the way his moans crack as he gets louder and louder. He can't believe Shiro is missing out on this, but in the same vein, he's perfectly fine to greedily take Keith's body all for himself.

He kisses his way up Keith's body once he's had his first orgasm, fingers still grinding in his wet hole. Matt kisses him, slides their mouths messily together and then pulls slowly back to whispers "Shiro would never fuck you like this, kitten. He doesn't know what the fuck to do with pussy. I'm here for you, and I'm gonna wreck this gorgeous body of yours as many times as you want."

Keith's nails claw at his back, his legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

"/Fuck me/," he snarls, then bites Matt's ear with a cry as he pushes in.

It doesn't matter if it's true or not, it doesn't matter if Keith still wishes Matt were Shiro. Matt puts a hand on the small of Keith's back, lifts his back and pounds into him as Keith gives him a symphony of moans. Matt plays with his dick, he presses a finger in alongside his own cock and Keith's voice breaks on "Shiro!" as he comes. It doesn't hurt like Matt thought it would.

After, they order a pizza, and then they put on a stupid, old western and laugh at it as they get drunk off cheap beer and fill their bellies with warm cheese.

They end up fucking again, curled up together on the carpeted floor, licking into each other's mouths, wrapped up in each other's arms, panting and grunting quietly until Matt fills Keith up and then slides down his body to eat him clean and make him come.

They untangle after a half hour or so of lying there, half-dozing and both a little drunk again. Keith kisses his way into Matt's mouth and Matt moans in disgust at the taste.

"Toothpaste," he groans.

"Shower," Keith answers, and Matt grunts his agreement.

They decide two birds with one stone, and brush their teeth in the shower, spitting directly in the drain and then dancing away from the mix of spit and toothpaste, only to collide together and end up with Matt presses up against the wall of the shower, Keith kissing him deep and filthy, moaning into his mouth, then moaning louder when Matt starts to finger him.

They end up going back to the bedroom, still half-soaked, hands all over each other as they tumble onto the messed up sheets and rut together. Matt can't get all the way hard, but that doesn't stop Keith from playing with his ass, and it doesn't stop Matt from fingering Keith to another orgasm, watching in delight as he falls apart, mouth dropped open, eyes screwed shut.

They fall asleep, sweaty and still damp, Keith's comforter tossed haphazardly on top of them. Matt wakes up in the middle of the night to Keith under it, sucking on his fully hard cock, head resting on his thigh as he sucks on his mouthful. Matt runs his fingers through Keith's hair until he purrs, the vibrations making Matt twitch in his mouth, but neither of them make any moves to make it more than this. Keith indulges his oral fixation, and Matt enjoys the steady stream of lazy pleasure. He's almost fallen back asleep by the time Keith crawls up his body and slides down onto him, facing away from him, hands braces on his thigh as his hips move, sinful and determined.

Matt grabs at him, squeezes his hips and chokes on his name, on "baby", on "kitten", on desperate cries as he comes again even as Keith sobs in his lap.

"Oh, Keith," he breathes. "Oh, baby. Hey, hey. No tears. What's wrong? Tell Mattie what's wrong."

"How could he does this to me?" Keith sobs out and Matt wraps himself around Keith, lays them down and pushes his face into Keith's hair.

"I don't know, baby. I'm so sorry. I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
